


We Don't Work Together Anymore

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: Rafael Barba is trying to decide what comes next, maybe fate will decide for him.A bit of post The Undiscovered Country fluff.





	We Don't Work Together Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this probably isn't a very original piece, I haven't read any Barisi fics in a while. The idea popped into my head so I ran with it.

Rafael Barba was sitting at a bar. Not his usual bar, he didn’t want to risk bumping into Olivia, he wasn’t ready for that yet, but he didn’t want to spend another night sitting at home alone. He still hadn’t decided what to do with himself after quitting his job. He was grateful that he had enough savings to spend some time coming up with a new life plan, but that wouldn’t last long. He knew the real money was in private practice, that’s where his savings had come from, but he didn’t feel that was the right step. He’d put out feelers to see what was out there and worst-case scenario he had an old friend who owned a law firm in California who had recently and persistently reminded him he always had a job waiting there. It might not be the step he wanted to take but it was good to know the option was there if needed. Plus, who knows, maybe a new start in a new state might be just the thing. He ordered another drink just before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Rafael? I thought that was you.” Rafael turned around on his bar stool to find Sonny Carisi standing behind him. For a moment he panicked, though he didn’t let it show. He hadn’t seen Sonny since before he handed in his notice, he’d felt guilty that he’d never even hinted he was leaving, but he didn’t know where he stood with the detective. Rafael knew he had feelings for Sonny, he’d stopped denying that to himself a long time ago but could never suss out if Sonny felt anything back. Sometimes he’d almost be certain Sonny felt the same way but then a few days later he’d think the opposite. This last year he’d convinced himself Sonny definitely didn’t feel the same way as he’d been acting very distant, then there was the relationship with the journalist which told Rafael he was completely barking up the wrong tree.

“Carisi.” He kept it short and sharp.

“Surely you can call me Sonny now, we don’t work together anymore, remember.” Rafael couldn’t quite tell but he thought Sonny looked hurt for a second. “Are you expecting anyone?” he gestured to the empty barstool next to Rafael. 

“No, I’m here alone.” Sonny sat down. His knee briefly knocked against Rafael’s thigh, those legs being so close were very distracting, Rafael often fantasised about those legs. “Aren’t you meeting anyone? I didn’t think you lived around here?”

“I was catching up with an old friend but he’s gone now, I was just leaving when I thought I spotted you.” He paused. “I think this is only the second time I’ve seen you not wearing a suit.” Rafael looked down at the dark teal jumper he was wearing. 

“Very observant of you detective.” Sonny laughed, it was good to hear someone laugh, everything had been far too serious recently. “So how is SVU?”

“Oh you know, still dealing with the scum of the earth.” Sonny gestured to the bartender for his attention and ordered a beer. “Nothing really changes there.” Rafael nearly didn’t ask the next question.

“And my replacement?” He knew very well the man who had tried to jail him was now in his place. Sonny paused again before answering.

“Juries still out. We have to work with him but everyone’s a bit bitter about it.” This time Rafael paused before responding.

“As long as he gets the job done you all just need to get on with it. Justice for the victims is more important than our personal feelings.” 

“I know, but he’s not you.”

“Sonny there were ADA’s at SVU before me and there’ll be plenty after me, the individuals don’t matter.” 

Sonny sighed.

“I know, but he’s still not you.” And now Rafael was confused again. After what he’d done he was convinced Sonny would never talk to him again, but one afternoon before the trial he’d got a text asking him to meet for coffee. It was awkward at first, Rafael could tell Sonny didn’t know how to ask the question he wanted to ask, why. But he’d got there eventually, and Rafael had explained himself. He opened up to Sonny in a way he’d never done before. They spent the whole afternoon in heated discussion until Sonny suddenly announced he had to go. Rafael assumed that would be it, and when Sonny didn’t even show up at his trial he convinced himself he was dead to him. He looked down at his drink.

“I’m not important.”

“You are to me.” Sonny replied without missing a beat. Rafael looked at him. They sat eyes locked in silence for a moment longer than was necessary. Sonny was first to break the eye contact, he looked down at his beer bottle and picked at the label. Maybe it was the lighting but Rafael could swear he was blushing. “I miss you.”

“Even after what I did.”

“Even after what you did.” He was still looking at the bottle. “It didn’t hit me until I walked into your old office after Stone moved in. He’s moved the desk to the other side of the office, in front of the fireplace, and I suddenly realised I’ll never see you in there again and it hurt. It really hurt.” He looked back at Rafael, who was stunned into silence. “I looked up to you and enjoyed working with you but more than that I… well I thought we’d have more time.” This time Rafael blushed. He was about to reach out and take Sonny’s hand when his phone, which was on the bar next to his drink started to ring. It was his friend from California, ringing to offer him a job again no doubt. He looked at his phone. He had been seriously entertaining the idea of California but that was before Sonny had said…that. Sonny looked at the phone. “You can answer it.” 

“I…no…it’s not important.” California suddenly seemed a long long way away. He pressed decline on the call and took a sip of his drink. Before he could think what to say next a text flashed up on the screen. ‘The job is waiting for you, come enjoy the California sun’ Rafael tried to grab his phone but Sonny had already seen it.

“California? You’re moving?” He looked at Rafael and there was that hurt look again.

“No. I don’t know, everything is up in the air at the moment. An old friend owns the company, we went to law school together and always talked out opening a firm but by the time either of us were ready I’d made the decision to become an ADA. The second he heard I was out he started offering me a job.” He didn’t add that had Sonny not shown up tonight he probably would have said yes, there is only so long he could live off his savings. Now he was confused. 

“Sounds like a good opportunity.” Sonny was looking at his bottle again.

“It is.” Rafael paused. “But maybe there’s another opportunity I need to explore first.” He took a sip of his drink and decided to take a risk. He rested a hand on Sonny’s thigh. Sonny looked down at Rafael’s hand then up at his face, this time he was definitely blushing. “What if we did have more time? I might not be in that office anymore but I’m still here.” Sonny smiled, Rafael smiled back. “Why don’t we see what happens? Maybe we’ll only have tonight but there’s only one way to find out.”

Sonny considered this offer. “I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?” Rafael moved his hand further up Sonny’s thigh and squeezed lightly. 

“I’m sure we can think of something.” Now that he was finally touching Sonny he didn’t want to let go. “My apartment is 3 blocks from here, maybe you can convince me there’s something worth staying in New York for?” He raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. They had gone from zero to 60 in under a minute but he didn’t want to slow down.

“Ok.” Sonny discarded the barely drunk beer and got up, Rafael finished his scotch in one hit and followed suit. “I’ll have to leave early to go home and change though, I dread to think what rumours Amanda will spread if I show up tomorrow in the same suit.”

Rafael had left some money on the bar to cover his tab and give the bartender a generous tip, he was now putting his coat on and let out a small laugh.

“Just tell her your dry cleaners shut down or something.” Sonny laughed and was about to shoot back with a witty response but before he could Rafael had reached around, put his hand on the small of Sonny’s back and pulled him towards him for a kiss. The height difference between the two was very apparent but they made it work. Rafael broke the kiss but kept his arm around Sonny. Sonny didn’t know what to say, for possibly the first time in his life he was speechless, this amused Rafael. “Don’t tell me you have nothing to say?”

“Nothing I can say in public.” Sonny smirked back. “Ask me again in 3 blocks.”


End file.
